User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 110 - I Love You, I Love You Knots
Episode 110: I Love You, I Love You Knots Premise: The contestants participate in a Truth or Scare (Dare) challenge. Rodney's having trouble figuring out who's the right girl for him and Ella tries to be friends with Sugar. Challenge: Truth or Scare (Scares include: drinking a jug of mineral water in thirty seconds, kissing a teammates, picking your nose and wiping it on a teammates, beautifying a bear, putting braces on a bear, feeding an iguana with your mouth, petting a live tarantula, and electrocuting the other team; Truths include: Who do you find the most attractive in your team, who do you hate the most, what do you fear, what would you change about yourself, and which teammate would you save) Winner(s): Team Maskwak Reward: Cooked horse from Humpty Dumpty's Meat Shack Eliminated: Rodney, for losing the challenge for his team by being indecisive about his "love life" and failing to electrocute the other team first My Favorite Part: Sugar eating the live tarantula A lot of people don't like this episode because of Samey and Ella being treated badly. But honestly, as of right now, this episode is my second favorite episode in the season. I found it to be really funny. There are a lot of good jokes in this. I had a huge laugh when Sugar ate that live tarantula. When do you see people doing that? It just shows how unpredictable Sugar is ;). She also had some pretty hilarious quotes, like telling Sky and Dave to "Quit squawking and start peckin'!", accusing the chicken of being "broken", yelling at Ella that she "ain't no runner-up!" and then accusing her of using pageant talk. Chris actually pulled a funny line when he told Ella to stop picking fights with Sugar. I did feel a bit sorry for Ella in this episode, but I admired her efforts to be friends with Sugar. I just love how she won't give up on that, evne though it's highly unlikely she'll ever be friends with her. I also really liked the challenge. I really like the truth or dare type challenges, especially after the masterpiece I Triple Dog Dare You! Clucky going insane was pretty funny to watch and did I mention the Silence of the Lambs reference when she was wheeled out by Chef? Rodney taunting Clucky was also pretty funny and not something you would expect from a lovestruck guy like him! I also liked the part when Max claimed that he feared nothing, only to get electrocuted by Clucky. There was also that funny part when Jasmine tells him to show support and then he tells Rodney, "We believe in you....you blubbering baffoon!" It was also very nice of Jasmine to stick up for Samey like that and not blowing her cover. And it was pretty amusing seeing her french an iguana. Shawn was also pretty great too, like when he went crazy about his love life and imagined it bringing zombies into his life. Not to mention the part when he slinks away when he thought that Dave was going to kiss him and then when he snot-rockets his whole team. And I also liked the part when Sky burped on Dave. Rodney also has a pretty satisfying elimination. Look guys, I know several people don't like this episode because of people talking badly about Samey and Sugar bullying Ella, but there is more than enough comedy to make it up for me. Also, while their comments bothered me a bit, there are only a few quick lines and that was about it. So, I hope you guys will understand why I consider this episode GOOD and one of the season's best. Category:Blog posts